Gané… ¡No! Gané Yo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Shane sufre una accidente... un año después se reencuentra con los chicos de iCarly ¿Qué pasara con este suceso? ¿Habra un secreto que contar?


_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están todos? Bueno este es mi segundo fic de iCarly, pero esta vez con la pareja de ShanexFreddie… ni idea de cómo se llame, pero es la primera en español, supongo que es Fhane.

Para los que no me conocen del fandom de iCarly… me llamo David tengo dieciséis años y me gusta slashear todas mis series favoritas.

Aprovecho también para promocionar mi Crossover de BTR y iCarly :D

Sin otra cosa que decirles…

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Gané… ¡No! Gané Yo.**_

* * *

Un joven chico llamado Shane estaba en la cama de un hospital. La mayoría de sus huesos estaban rotos. Una maquina le media sus signos vitales, comprobando que ahora estaba estable, pero que tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse.

Estaba inconsciente y tal vez duraría un buen rato en regresar a la normalidad.

Cinco personas estaban alrededor de él. Una chica morena miraba al chico hospitalizado con algo de tristeza. Enseguida se encontraba el doctor, revisando algunas de sus anotaciones medicas A su lado un chico, también castaño, de los mejores amigos de Shane. Luego se encontraba una chica rubia, que miraba al chico que le gustaba con algo de preocupación. Finalmente se encontraba el tutor y hermano mayor de la chica castaña.

.-Pobre Shane.- Dijo Sam con algo de tristeza.

-Te vez tan… roto.- dijo Carly con preocupación.

-Estará bien.- dijo el doctor, sin dejar de revisar sus anotaciones.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará bien?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Es difícil de decir, podrían ser tres, cuatro…- empezó el doctor mirando al chico que estaba en la camilla.

-¿Días?- dijo de repente Spencer.

-¿Semanas?- Carly parecía preocupada.

-Tal vez cinco.- concluyo el doctor, dejando la duda en el aire. Los cuatro visitantes se miraron extrañados, sin entender nada.

-Doctor David Jones a urgencias.- se pudo oír la voz en el altavoz del hospital.

-Tengo una urgencia, lo siento, no se queden mucho.- dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

-No hay que competir por un chico nunca jamás.- dijo Carly, con algo de pesadez en su voz dirigiéndose a su amiga rubia.

-No, jamás.- contesto Sam con ese mismo tono de pesadez.

-Genial.- dijo Freddie, mirando de nuevo a Shane.

-Bueno, en la cafetería hay tiras de pavo, yo invito.- dijo Spencer, intentando suavizar las cosas y comenzando a caminar para la salida.

-Me truenan las tripas.- dijo Sam ahora con su voz normal. Los tres chicos comenzaron a seguir a Spencer.

-Tú pero que raro.- dijo Freddie. Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Shane a solas.

De pronto Carly regreso rápidamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shane.

La castaña dejo salir un suspiro y en su rostro se pudo dibujar una grande y ancha sonrisa.- Gane.- dijo triunfadoramente Carly y salió del cuarto de hospital.

_**Un año después.**_

-¡Hey Freddie!- El castaño miro a su alrededor. Estaba en la escuela, como cualquier día normal, pero esa voz la había estado esperando escuchar desde el día de aquel accidente. El chico genio cerro su casillero e intento encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-¿Shane?- Freddie sonaba algo incrédulo, pero en serio emocionado, por sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto amigo!- Al escuchar esas palabras fue que el pálido pudo identificar a su amigo moreno, si es que se le podía decir su amigo a estas alturas.

Freddie corrió hacia Shane que estaba a unos cuantos metros de su lugar, llevaba una mochila común, con una playera amarilla con mangas de con color naranja, unos vaqueros de color negro y una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

Shane recibió a Freddie con los brazos abiertos y lo levanto un poco del suelo, cumpliendo con una bella escena de "amistad".

-¿Cuándo es que saliste del hospital?- Dijo Freddie cuando el moreno alto lo deposito nuevamente en el suelo, quedando sus rostros algo cerca, pero lo normal.

-Hace una semana.- Comento Shane.

-¡Pero hace una semana te visite!- De hecho el genio de iCarly se la había pasado visitando al moreno casi en cualquier momento, en serio que no se despegaba del moreno genio.

-Lo sé, pero quería darte la sorpresa.- Shane dijo algo apenado.- La verdad los doctores dijeron que me había recuperado demasiado rápido y la verdad yo también lo creo y en serio que me alegra volver a la normalidad.-

En esos momentos un per de chicas llegaron al lado de los genios.

-¡SHANE!- Dijeron al unisonó la castaña y la rubia sorprendidas y con una ancha sonrisa.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo el moreno alto. Freddie, para no incomodar a Shane, se puso de su lado, quedando frente a las chicas también.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Carly, acomodándose su cabello tras la oreja. Llevaba una blusa de color rojo con cuadros y una falda de mezclilla, junto con unas botas de color negro. La rubia, por su parte, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, algo deslavado, una blusa de color azul, pero que era cubierta por una chamarra de color gris.

-Hospitalizado.- Dijo Freddie algo enojado, cosa que le causo gracia al moreno, que solamente paso su brazo por los hombros de genio de iCarly, que llevaba puesto un pantalón de color negro, junto con una camisa de color azul a cuadros de color negro… o ¿era negra con cuadros a color azul?

-Freidora, Carly se refiere a como ha seguido después de su accidente.- comento Sam con su típico tono hostil en contra de Freddie.

-He estado muy bien.- Contesto Shane antes de que Freddie contestara evitando una discusión con la rubia.- Me recupere rápido a pesar de todos los pisos que caí.- Shane dibujo nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro, borrándola rápidamente.

-De ese accidente que provocaron ustedes por una tonta apuesta.- Dijo Freddie, haciendo que Shane mirara a las dos chicas con una ceja levantada y con una mirada sorprendida.

-¿Todo fue por una apuesta?-

-Bueno, no fue una apuesta como tal, solamente era ver quien te besaba primero.- Dijo Carly con su típico tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Se supone que eso nos ayudara?- Dijo Sam incrédula mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Pero yo gane.- Dijo Carly, ¿Eso que tenía que ver en realidad?- Lo bese después de su accidente.-

-Claro que no chicas.- Dijo Freddie en un tono serio.- Yo fui el que gano.- las chicas se quedaron paralizadas.- Todo ocurrió…

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_Era un día común y corriente en la escuela. Freddie iba como era de costumbre al A.V Club junto con Shane a su lado._

_Iban haciendo bromas como todos los días en los que tenían que ir a alguna junta o simplemente al club. Caminaban por el pasillo como cualquier par de mejores amigos, anda fuera de lo normal._

_Llegaron al club y antes de nada, se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con segura, cosa que desconcertó a ambos._

_-Hoy no habrá ningún club.- La voz del director Franklin hizo que los chicos se volvieran y se encontraran con el profesor._

_-¿Disculpe?- Freddie estaba sorprendido._

_-Pensé que se los había anunciado por el micrófono esta mañana.- El hombre se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.- Por cierto, necesito que se vayan de la escuela, tendré algunos asuntos.-_

_-¿Qué tipos de asuntos?- Pregunto Shane con curiosidad._

_-Eso no le incumbe a ninguno de ustedes.- Dicho esto el director siguió su camino dejando a los dos chicos con ganas de saber más, pero sabiendo que tenían que salir de la escuela._

_-Tenemos dos horas libres.- Empezó Shane mientras bajaban las escaleras para la salida de la escuela.- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Aun no quiero llegar a casa.- Freddie solamente miro a su mejor amigo, buscando alguna respuesta, pero la verdad no se le ocurría nada._

_Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y salieron de la escuela y comenzaron a caminar, muy lentamente por la calle de la ciudad, el sol estaba en su mayor esplendor, algunas nubes dibujaban el cielo azul, pero no le impedía al sol deslumbrar con su luz._

_Los chicos, sin rumbo alguno y sin saber cómo en realidad, terminaron en un pequeño parque. Algunos niños de diversas edades, estaban esparcidos por el lugar, la mayoría entre algunos juegos, como los columpios, estaban llenos por esas pequeñas criaturas._

_Miraron a su alrededor y entre los árboles que estaban rodeados de césped, se encontraban múltiples bancas, la gran mayoría estaban ocupadas por los padres o hermanos mayores de los niños, estando al pendiente de los pequeños._

_Freddie miro a Shane y con la mirada se indicaron que se quedarían en el lugar, pero necesitaban encontrar una banca desocupada. Comenzaron a caminar con paso normal, esquivando algunos niños que se cruzaban en sus caminos, poco a poco con el sol golpeándoles la piel, llegaron a la parte más alejada de los juegos, no había ninguna persona, pero el lugar era simplemente hermoso a los ojos de ambos chicos._

_Una banca estaba en medio de algunos árboles, una fuente también se encontraba cerca de la banca y del otro lado, otra banca. _

_El lugar estaba lleno de sombra, gracias a los grandes y frondosos árboles. Además se sentía una fría brisa relajante, cosa que hacía el lugar algo más hermoso, pero sobretodo pacifico._

_Muchas hojas, a causa del viento, caían sin remedio al césped. Freddie y Shane caminaron directamente a la banca, causando ruido al pisar muchas de las hojas, que morían con cada paso de los chicos._

_Finalmente llegaron a la banca y se sentaron de manera normal, Freddie ocupo el lugar derecho, que estaba más cerca de la fuente y por constante, recibía algunas gotas, a causa del viento. Shane solamente miraba a su mejor amigo con esa sonrisa de comercial, la verdad era más un indicio de que no sabía qué hacer, a que estuviese feliz._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el pálido mirando al moreno que no dejaba de sonreír._

_-Nada.- Contesto desconcertado Shane.- ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? El lugar esta hermoso.- "Y tú también Freddie"_

_-¿El lugar y yo estamos hermosos?- Pregunto el productor de iCarly con una ceja levantada de manera acusadora._

_-¿Eh?- "Freddie es demasiado listo"_

_-O tú sigues sin entender que piensas en voz alta.- Freddie dijo con una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco, aunque por su piel no se notó mucho, pero la vergüenza estaba presente en su mente._

_-Pero debes de admitir que el lugar te transmite demasiada paz.- Shane intento cambiar el tema. Freddie miro a su amigo, recostó sus brazos en el borde de la banca y su cabeza la dirigió hacia el cielo._

_-Tienes mucha razón, aquí es un lugar que te hace olvidar todos tus problemas.- Freddie dejo escapar un suspiro. Shane se limitó a mirar a su amigo con detenimiento_

_-¿Cómo van las cosas con Carly?-_

_-¿Qué cosas?- Freddie sonó algo nervioso, pero sobretodo sorprendido._

_-Ya sabes, ¿Te ha dicho que sí con lo de tu amor?- Freddie levanto su cabeza y miro a Shane directamente a los ojos, cosa que ocasiono que el moreno temblara levemente, sin que el pálido se diera cuenta._

_-No, creo que me tendré que resignar a pasármela con mi mejor amigo.- Shane sintió esas palabras como una puñalada en el estómago.- No me malentiendas Shane.- Freddie hablo al mirar la expresión del rostro de su amigo.- Me gusta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo, pero me refería a que Carly no es ni será para mí.- Shane sintió como las palabras curaban la apuñalada._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que no le gusta a Carly de ti?-_

_-Créeme si lo supiera, no sería el mismo que ahora.- "Tu solo provocaste esa sensación rara en el ambiente" se dijo Shane, asegurándose primero, que solamente estaba pensando._

_-¡¿Por qué?!- Shane sonó simplemente desesperado._

_-Para que me quiera…-_

_-¡Eso no sería amor Freddie!- Shane se puso de pie repentinamente y se puso frente al pálido. Después tomo posición de cuclillas y puso ambas manos en las rodillas del productor de iCarly para no perder el equilibrio._

_-¿A qué te refieres Shane?-Freddie estaba algo desconcertado por las reacciones de su amigo._

_-Una persona que te ama realmente, te acepta tal cual eres, sin importar que algo le moleste de ti.- Shane dejo escapar un suspiro.- No te cambia para nada, porque ya no le gustarías de esa manera, sería raro que cambiaras solamente para ser aceptado, así eres perfecto Freddie.- El moreno de nuevo estaba con su sonrisa de comercial._

_-Oye.- Freddie miro a Shane con algo de cautela.- ¿Me estás diciendo que si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir conmigo, lo harías?-_

_Shane se comenzó a poner nervioso ¿Cómo era que había llegado a esos grados?_

_-Por supuesto que sí Freddie, eres simplemente genial en todos los sentidos, además de guapo.- Freddie no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida, pero se podía ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿A que estas esperando?- Los ojos de Shane se iluminaron con ilusión._

_-Me estás diciendo que…-_

_-Que me beses idiota.- Dijo Freddie, a pesar de todo con ternura._

_Shane no contesto nada, solamente se acercó lentamente a Freddie, cerró sus ojos y pronto sintió los labios del pálido junto a los suyos. Fue un beso simple, sin necesidad de llegar a una exhibición. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos._

_-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?- Dijo Freddie sin entender todo en realidad._

_-No lo sé, pero créeme es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí.- Shane estaba emocionado._

_-¿Te gusto de la forma en que creo o solamente fue curiosidad?- Freddie es tan inseguro como un barranco._

_-Me gustas y mucho.- Shane puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Freddie, en la mejilla.- Me gustaría más y me harías el joven más feliz del mundo si fueras mi novio.- Shane hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Qué dices?_

_Freddie no sabía que contestar, las palabras simplemente no querían salir en esos momentos. Para empezar "¿Qué está pasando?" se dijo Freddie "Todo comenzó con el A.V Club cerrado y termino con Shane y yo besándonos en un parque"_

_-Sí Shane, me encantaría ser tu novio.- Dicho esto otro beso se hizo presente…_

* * *

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió chicas, desde antes de que Shane las conociera siquiera.- Freddie paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su amado novio.- Entonces yo lo vi primero.- Shane paso su brazo por el cuello de su novio.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Dijo el moreno a su novio pálido.

-Por supuesto.- Y se fueron caminando dejando a Carly y Sam en un estado de shock.

* * *

¿Cómo ha estado? Espero que no tan mal. El final siento que me quedo algo extraño pero bueno.

Dejen sus reviews con cada review hacen que mi sueño siga creciendo más y más :D

Gracias por leer.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
